pataponfandomcom-20200222-history
Patapon 3 Demo
The '''Patapon 3 Multiplayer Demo '''was a Multiplayer Beta of Patapon 3 first released in Japanese on August 2010. A US release was published on the PSN on September 2010 but it was removed later that month. You can still download the EU multiplayer demo from the EU Playstation Store, though. The Demo featured the arising of the Uberhero and Patapon Trifecta, as well as two multiplayer missions: Field Quest and Dungeon Quest. After defeating the Dungeon Quest, a cutscene featuring two mysterious Dark Heroes (Ragewolf and Naughtyfins) appeared, but they had refused to tell their names, leaving their identities unknown at the time. After this, versus mode was unlocked, allowing you to play with up to 7 other players in a 4 V.S. 4 match. You can download the american eboot or iso here. You can download the european eboot or iso here. You can download the japanese iso here. Differences to final version Both Graphical *The PSP XMB game icon and background are different. *The intro cutscene is different, showing the E3 trailer cutscene. *There is no OPTION, INSTALL, or TERMS option. *After selecting NEW GAME, there is no CGI cutscene. It just skips to the section where you type your name and choose a class. *The cutscene that shows you receiving the drums only shows you getting the PON drum, even though you have the CHAKA and DON drums too. *Tips only have three backgrounds (Yarida, Taterazay, and Yumiyacha). *Important speech bubbles don't stay on the edges when scrolled off-screen by the camera. *Even if you don't have a summon equipped, the Fever Worm fills up with energy anyway. *Your Patapons retreat much faster. *Speech bubbles are not colored. *The end post is from Patapon 2. *Various user interfaces are different. This is especially noticeable in the Headquarters. *The ready mark in the Headquaters is from Patapon 2. *Patachat speech bubbles last for 8 seconds instead of 2. *When you are healed, the number saying how much you were healed isn't present. *Entering hero mode via a summon will not make the hero grow bigger. Sound *Interface sounds are right from Patapon 2. *The title screen music is different. *Hero Mode shouts and drum shouts have more treble to them. *When the hero goes into hero mode, the "shing" sound effect sound sounds like the sound effect made when Ka-ching drops. *Some headquarters sounds such as changing your class are different. *Bonedeth don't have sound effects. Controls *The analog stick is not used for moving the camera. *When checking Class Skills, you need to press Triangle on a skill to view the information. You must also close the information if you want to see other skills. Classes *You are not asked if you want to be unique after choosing your hero class. *All three starter classes are available from the get-go at the Change Class screen. There is no need to unlock them. *Some class/skill unlock requirements have been lowered to compensate for the Lvl 5 class limit. Yarida *Yarida's Hero mode jump animation is just animation. It doesn't give the hero any Vertical velocity. *Even if Yarida has his Class Skills unlocked, he will only throw one spear at a time during a summon regardless. Taterazay *Taterazay's Class Skills are Uberhero only. All they do is buff the effectiveness of the Hero Mode. *Taterazay does not shout while doing a charge attack. Yumiyacha *Yumiyacha only fires off one arrow in his hero mode during a summon. Kibadda *There is no horse sound effect when charging in hero mode. Tondenga *When in hero mode, Tondenga moves much more slower than usual. *In hero mode, Tondenga is completely immune to Knockback. *Tondenga's first mask is more pink. Wondabarappa *Wondabarappa's mask is blue instead of a pinkish-red maroon. *His sonic balls have much more range to them. This was changed because the sonic balls in hero mode kept hitting the ceiling in the Dungeon Quest. *The sound ball's appearance is slightly different. The lines are much thinner. *Wondabarappa's horn/longhorn is held at a different angle. *Wondabarappa's class skills are called Baised Reff instead of Heave Ho. Other *There is no user agreement upon starting the game; it just asks you to select a language (Only in EU/US ver.) and create a save file. *Selecting CONTINUE on the title screen auto-loads your save file. You can't have multiple saves. *There is no Hideout, but the images for it are loaded in memory when you are in the menus after completing the tutorial/continuing. *In the Multiplayer Quests, you are automatically equipped the Yarigami summon. There is no way to choose other summons, or see the summon in the Headquaters at all. *If you quit the game, your progress (apart from VS mode being unlocked and your name) will be deleted. *Fire can land critical hits. Patapon3DemoXMB.png pic_0015.png pic_0014.png pic_0016.png pic_0017.png p3democlass.png Category:Patapon 3 Category:Demo Category:Needs Help Category:Patapon 3 Missions Category:Demo Exclusive Missions